Alvin and the Chipmunks: Miracle
by kami2000
Summary: New story of a normal teenage chipmunk, Brittany who finds someone she never knew before, bad summary, better story  ;
1. Chapter 1

**Heey all, well this is my 1st story.**  
><strong>Alvin and the Chipmunks: Miracle<strong>  
><strong>Chapter one: hello!<strong>  
><strong>Hope you like it<strong>

I don't own anything. Remember that.

**Brittany pov**  
>it was may 27 when I 1st felt something that I never saw, but my mouth said<br>differently. But I should start from the begin.  
>Saturday morning I woke up with the smell of fresh bacon &amp; ham made from no other<br>then my sister Eleanor. I got out of bed then went to my vanity mirror  
>to check the time.<br>"7:30... Like always. Why does everything have to be the same?" I asked myself

I went straight to my walk-in closet and got dresses in a hot pink crop top &  
>white shorts. Half a past and it was barley 8:00<br>I went down stairs as I heard my sister Jeanette call. Once I reached the kitchen I said to my sister  
>"mmm, smells great Eleanore."<br>"Thanks Brittany, you seem happy today, why is that?" Eleanore said  
>I seem happy? I thought to myself<br>"well, it the same thing everyday, I don't know how I feel?" I said as I ate bacon.  
>"What are your plans today?" Jeanette asked<br>"I think I'm going to go for a jog. I'll see you girls later" I said as I left the room and speed walk out of the house.  
>"Bye Brittany"<br>The sister's said in unison  
>as I left my house I had my wallet in my shorts, and my lucky lipstick, I call it my lucky lipstick because it stands out to me and nothing can ever replace it.<br>As I was walking, I came across a little hut with allot of nick-knacks and unique objects. And one very unique object stood out to me. I went to it, and realized it was an empty book, but once I flipped the pages it felt liked it had a message. I had the feeling like this was made for me. After I looked around and found other little things I liked, I paid and went out of the hut.  
>I ran 3 blocks then bam!<p>

Uhh ooh ! What happen to Brittany? Who did she hit? You'll have to wait  
>and see. Sorry for the mistakes. Read &amp; review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Miracle

Chapter 2

"WOAH"

"HEY"

Watch where you're going next time… okay! I said little off guard with my tone.

"I wouldn't have to if someone was looking where there going." The chipmunk boy said a little hurt.

He got up and offered me a hand. I looked up and our eyes locked. It was like a was lost in his brown eyes. It was a miracle. I touched his hand it was like a shock, but I shrugged it off. He helped me up.

I said "thanks" with a small smile

I helped him pick up his bike and was on my way. But before I was about to jog he came riding behind me.

"What's your name?" he said now riding beside me.

"Brittany, but if you cant remember that Britt for short." I said seeing what he'll do.

"Alvin." He said and stops, then offered a hand to shake.

I stopped and shook his hand. 'The shock' I said in my head.

"Well Alvin if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my jog." I said trying not to sound too much in a hurry.

He gave me a look of suspicion, but then said. "Hope to see you around. Brittany." With a smirk forming when he said my name.

"yeah." I said quietly but loud enough so he can hear.

I started jogging. Then turned around to see if he was still there. He was but then turned on the corner. I jogged and walked back home.

Once I got there I stopped at the gate and started to think. Weird hut, notebook, and boy. Once I got my thoughts all together I went inside.

"hello…?" I said but no one answered. I went into the kitchen and found a note tapped to the refrigerator. It said

Brittany, we went to run some airings. If you need anything just call. Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Hum, so im home alone." I said to myself. After I through the note away, went to the living room to get my bag, and went straight up to my room. (There house is like a tree house, so it's like a jungle (: )

When I got to my room, I grabbed the notebook, through the bag near the desk and jumped onto my bed. All I bought was the notebook, and some accessories like a pink diamond necklace and a red scarf.

One I opened the notebook I started writing

Dear Journal,

Well today is July 5, 2011 the date I bought you, and it's been pretty strange. Eleanor and Jeanette went out. I found a notebook in a hut I saw for the first time and I met a strange boy. His name is Alvin. We didn't meet like in a way you would expect. I was taking my morning jog, and we crashed. When he got up he helped me up and I felt a little shock. I don't know what it was. But I kind of liked it. Well I hope to find out what that shock was. Till tomorrow

-Brittany M.

When I finished writing, I put the notebook on my vanity desk. Then took a shower, and by the time I was done, Jeanette and Eleanor came.

"Britt was home" Eleanor shouted.

"coming." I said as I was coming down the stairs with a towel wrapped around my hair and body.

"Where did you girls go?" I asked going to the living room.

"I went to the post office and the market." Jeanette said coming from the kitchen.

"And I went to target" Eleanor said with excitement.

"And did anything happen at target?" I asked with suspicion and a smile.

"No, just this guy helped me take my stuff to the car and he was really sweet, but nothing serious." Eleanor said

"Hmm okay, well im going to go take my scooter around town. Ooh nuts. And go to staples to buy paper to buy for business." I said in shock I still have to go places and it's already 3:30.

(A/n Brittany works in fashion.)

"Okay, just don't be home to late" Jeanette said going back to the kitchen.

"I wont." I said as I ran upstairs. I got changed into grey knew high sweats with a black under shirt and a sweater. And for color my new red scarf. I had combed my hair and let to a loose ponytail. It was already 4 when I got onto my scooter and was out of the drive way.

While I was driving to staples I could feel my hair was going wild under my helmet. Once I got to a red light I turned to my right only to see…a chipmunk in a red hoody with a bright A in the middle.

"Alvin?" I said a little surprised to see him

He turned "Brittany?" he said with the same tone.

Once I saw the light turn green I went to de side walk to talk to Alvin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Just taking a walk, wow when I said hope to see you soon I didn't expect the same day," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, aren't you hot in that hoody, it's like 80 degrees. I asked curiosity taking over me.

"No, I like my hood on." Alvin said

"And the shade?" I asked

"Yeah, umm... my brother gave them to me and I know how sentimental he is so I wear them." Alvin said sounding a little nervous.

"Ooh, well do you need a ride somewhere; I was just going to staples and then croozing." I said sounding all normal.

"Why not. I wasn't planning on going on anywhere specific." He said sounding like a little boy.

I gave him a helmet, and we were off. While I was driving I could feel him grab my waist and tense up a little when I speed up. I honestly thought it was funny and giggle aloud.

Okay, I think it a good part to stop because it's already 3 pages on word document. Well hope you like it, nothing exciting… yet. (: reviews are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Aatc: Miracle 3

It took us about 10 minutes to get to staples and once we got there he looked all stun.

"Are you okay Alvin?" I asked as he was still holding onto my waist.

"Y-yeah... I'm f-fine." He said a little jittery. Still holding my waist.

"Ha ha, okay" I said in all giggle as I took off my helmet.

"Umm Alvin, your uhh, still holding my waist." I said like I was about to laugh.

"Huh. Ooh, sorry bout that." He said as he scratched the back of his neck

We got off the scooter and were on our way. As I went in I turned around, Alvin was still wearing his hoody and glasses.

"Alvin," I started "we are going in doors, and it almost dark outside, are you sure you don't want to take off your glasses?" I asked becoming concerned

"Uhh, n-no thanks Brittany." He said giving me a nervous smile.

I started to walk into staples. He came close behind me with his head down. I started looking around when…

"Is that?" a crazy fan said. I turned around and could see Alvin froze.

"Brittany Miller!" I turned back to the fan

"Aren't you B-B-Brittany Miller, the designer?" the fan said like she was about to faint.

"Yeah…" I said a little nervous and could see Alvin from the corner of my eye turning shocked.

"Can you sign my shirt?" the girl said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Sure" I said as the gave me a sharpie from a box, and I signed there shirts.

"There you go" I said with a smile, putting the sharpie into the box.

"Thank you" the girl said, and she ran like if there was no tomorrow towards her mother.

I turned around only to see Alvin wasn't there. I turned again, and there he was with a sharpie.

"I didn't know you were the Famous Brittany Miller. He said with a smirk.

"Ha…ha, im not, I just started making my own cloths, and I guess the word got out." I said making it sound like it was no big deal because it wasn't.

"Well, can I have your autograph" he said in a polite way.

"Why not." I said and took the sharpie and signed his read goodie, that was now with a pink scribble.

"thanks." He said looking over the signature

I giggled, "Your welcome" I started looking around.

"So what is w-w… you looking for?" He said looking around the aisles walking behind me.

"Paper, sharpie, colors." I said picking out fabric paper. I turned around facing him

"Can you pick out 10 sharpies?" I said looking at him with big ice blue eyes.

**(Brittany's mind: this is going to be fun)**

"S-sure." He said

After I started wondering through the aisles, and got a basket from the corner. When I turned around, I saw Alvin holding a bag filled with 10 sharpie with a smile.

"Thank you" I said as he dropped the sharpies into the basket.

I started to get bored, so I started running, and once I saw he was lost, I knew it was the perfect game. I saw he started to wonder the aisles looking for me, and that's when I kept on sneaking away. He looked everywhere, but still couldn't find me. I turned around facing straight and giggled to myself. Once I turned around he wasn't there…

"boo." He said in my ear.

"Aye" I squeaked in shocked.

"Don't do that" I said playfully.

"You started it. He said

"And I'm ending it. I said with a smile.

After I got my stuff and paid, I put the items in my bag, and put it in the back basket of my electric scooter.

"Are you coming?" I said hopping on to the scooter, and putting the helmet on.

"Y-yeah." He said grabbing the spare helmet.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked since it was barley 5"15

"Well, this is my 1st back in a year." He said getting onto the scooter about to grab my waist again.

I turned my head. "Really, you're going to love it here." I said with a smile and our eyes locking,

"W-why don't you show me around. If you'd like." He said giving me a small smile.

"Hold on." I said in a whisper as I turned to the front and started the scooter.

"What di-"he said but was cut off as we left staples and was off around town. He immediately grabbed my waist for dear life, and I started to giggle.

Hoped you all liked it. :) read and reviews. I'm thinking of adding Alvin's pov.

IDEA'S always welcomed (:

Next time on aatc: miracle

"Wow I never seen California would be this beautiful" he said in amazement.

"Ive been here all my life, and this is my favorite place to go to." I said not blinking.

"Well, I think its time to get you home." I said because it was 8 and it was about an hour drive.

"Uhh…yeah." He said with a little nervousness

"Are you okay, you're sounding nervous? You don't like it here or something."

"No no, that's not it, lets just go now… please." He said still nervous.


End file.
